The invention relates generally to computers and, more particularly, to a computer in a tower configuration having a modular removable media drive mounted in a motherboard bay in a manner such that both the motherboard and the drive are readily-accessible.
There has been a continuing trend since personal computers were introduced about twenty years ago to reduce the size of the computer housing or xe2x80x9cboxxe2x80x9d that holds the basic computer components such as the motherboard, power supply and various drives. One of the reasons for this trend is that computer peripherals have become increasingly available and affordable and thus compete for desk top space with computers. For example it is not uncommon for a modern computer user to have a computer, mouse, keyboard, 21 inch monitor, personal printer and scanner on his/her desk top whereas twenty years ago a typical desk top would have had nothing on it other than a typewriter or calculator.
One technique now widely employed by designers for reducing a computer""s desk top xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d is use of a xe2x80x9ctowerxe2x80x9d configuration. Whereas a standard computer housing has a relatively small height and relatively larger length and width dimensions, a tower computer has a relatively small width and relatively larger length and height dimensions.
However there are certain considerations which are a challenge to a designer""s ability to down size a computer, whether in a standard or tower configuration. To begin with there are certain features which all modern computer users expect to be provided in a desk top personal computer. A motherboard and power supply assembly are of course required to make the computer functional. Program and data storage devices of some type are also required. Presently the storage devices typically installed are a hard disk and a removable media drive. The removable media drive which is most commonly installed is an optical drive such as a CD or DVD drive although other removable media drives such as removable hard drives are also sometimes installed. Thus the computer housing must have a space for each of these components.
One design technique for installing computer components in a small space is to increase component density, i. e. to pack the components tightly together within the housing. However a competing consideration is the need to provide adequate cooling of a modern computer""s more powerful CPU (central processing unit) and high speed drives. If components are too tightly packed, cooling becomes problematic. Another consideration which cuts against dense packing is the desire of computer owners to be able to upgrade their computers by addition of RAM (random access memory) chips and expansion cards to the motherboard. A still further consideration is a desire by computer owners as well as computer manufacturers who must perform warranty repair work, for a computer configuration which provides easy access to various components which may require maintenance or replacement during the life of the computer. In densely packed housing it is often necessary to go through the tedious process of removing one or more components using special tools and techniques in order to gain access to the component which must be tested or replaced.
A need exists for a computer which is relatively compact and yet which has an easily accessible motherboard which may be upgraded or repaired with minimal effort. The computer should also be configured in a manner that enables an adequate airflow to cool the motherboard.
The present invention is directed to a computer having a modular removable media drive mounted in a motherboard bay. The drive and motherboard are arranged in the bay in a manner such that the drive may be easily accessed for maintenance/repair/replacement and such that the motherboard may be easily accessed for upgrading or maintenance/repair/replacement.
Thus, the invention may comprise a tower computer including a computer housing having a first bay, the first bay having an access opening therein. A motherboard is mounted in the bay opposite the access opening. A removable media drive is mounted in the first bay and has a normal operating position in access-through-the-opening-blocking relationship with at least a portion of the motherboard and has a displaced position in access-through-the-opening-nonblocking relationship with the portion of the motherboard. The removable media drive is readily-displaceable between the normal operating position and the displaced position.
The invention may also comprise a tower computer with a computer housing having a first bay with a first side portion and a second side portion positioned in opposed relationship, the first side portion having an opening therein. A motherboard substrate having a first side portion on which motherboard components are mounted and a second side portion opposite the first side portion is mounted in the bay opposite to and aligned with the opening with the second side portion of the motherboard substrate positioned next adjacent the second side portion of the first bay. A removable media drive is mounted in said first bay and has a normal operating position in access-through-said-opening-blocking relationship with a portion of said motherboard substrate and has a displaced position in access-through-said-opening-nonblocking relationship with the portion of the motherboard substrate. The removable media drive is readily-displaceable between the normal operating position and the displaced position.
The invention may also comprise a method of mounting a removable media drive in a tower computer including: mounting a motherboard in a motherboard bay of the computer, the bay having an access opening; and readily-displaceably mounting the removable media drive inside the bay between the opening and the motherboard.
The invention may also comprise a tower computer having a housing with a first bay accessible through a side panel door and with a motherboard mounted in the first bay; and having a modular media drive mounted in the first bay exclusively of other media drives or power supplies.